Zmyślony przyjaciel
thumbthumbZmyślony przyjaciel (ang. Imaginary friend) – wytwór imaginacji, lecz w przeciwieństwie do świata rzeczywistego, w serialu animowanym Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster jest to rasa i żywe stworzenie. Akcja serialu toczy się w świecie, w którym powstający w wyobraźni ludzi przyjaciele mogą pojawić się w rzeczywistości. Zmyśleni przyjaciele przybierają wszelkie możliwe postaci, mogą wyglądać jak człowiek, zwierzęta, postacie z bajek (np. Mojo Jojo) czy też przedmioty. Ich osobowości bywają różne. Zmyślony przyjaciel wydaje się mieć takie same potrzeby jak człowiek i jest częścią tej samej cywilizacji. Stworzenie zmyślonego przyjaciela przebiega w wyobraźni człowieka (najczęściej dziecka, w mniejszym stopniu nastolatka), a im bardziej on wierzy w jego istnienie, ten w końcu się pojawia. Charakter zmyślonego przyjaciela jest zależny od jego twórcy, co nie znaczy, że jest on ten sam lub podobny. Wręcz przeciwnie, może być odwrotny. Dla przykładu, Maks i Bloo równoważą się nawzajem, Bloo robi rzeczy, które Maks pragnąłby zrobić, gdyby nie był taki nieśmiały. Bloo potrzebuje Maksa, ponieważ bez niego mógłby zniszczyć świat i nie mógł się opanować. Są one częścią tej samej osoby, bowiem Bloo powstał z umysłu Maksa – razem są jedną postaciąCraig McCracken Interview. Kolejnym przykładem jest Eduardo i Nina Valerosa, Nina żyła przestraszona w niebezpiecznej dzielnicy i tylko dzięki Eduardo umiała stawić czoła chuliganom oraz bandytom; Eduardo ją nauczył bycia odważną, czego bardzo potrzebowała. Od pojawienia się zmyślonego przyjaciela liczone są lata, bowiem zmyśleni przyjaciele rosną tak samo jak ludzie. Nie wiadomo, co z ich śmiercią. Najprawdopodobniej dany zmyślony przyjaciel znika, gdy każdy (niekoniecznie tylko człowiek) przestaje o nim pamiętać i go sobie wyobrażać. Głównym motywem stworzenia zmyślonego przyjaciela jest chęć spędzania z kimś wolnego czasu, jeśli dana osoba nie ma takiego kogoś, zaczyna tworzyć zmyślonego przyjaciela. Nie jest to jednak żadna zasada, ponieważ Goo potrafi tworzyć mnóstwo przyjaciół, którzy są jej zupełnie bezużyteczni. Bardzo częsty jest przypadek, w którym dzieci i młodzież po osiągnięciu dojrzałości przestają się interesować swoim zmyślonym przyjacielem i zostawiają go na pastwę losu. W celu zapewnienia opieki wytworom wyobraźni został założony dom przeznaczony dla bezdomnych zmyślonych przyjaciół, kierowany przed podstarzałą panią Foster. Nie znaczy to jednak, że tylko młodzi ludzie mogą wymyślać zmyślonych przyjaciół i że każdemu prędzej czy później zmyślony przyjaciel się znudzi. Istnieją takie wyjątki jak Pani Foster oraz Maks. Zmyśleni przyjaciele mogą zostać zatrudnieni i utrzymywać swą pensję, w związku z tym prowadzić samodzielne życie. Problem jest wtedy, gdy wytwór imaginacji został wymyślony tak, aby był niezdolny do takiej działalności (jednak nienaumyślnie). Nie wiadomo nic na temat związków między zmyślonymi przyjaciółmi lub między zmyślonymi przyjaciółmi a ludźmi. Co prawda, Bloo zakochał się we France (człowiek) w odcinku Moja droga Franko i omal nie wyszedł za mąż za Niechlujnego Moe (zmyślony przyjaciel), a Fluffy i Jackie Kaktus są parą, ale nieznane jest zakwalifikowanie tego rodzaju "miłości". Zmyślony przyjaciel mimo posiadania swojej własnej wyobraźni (którą przypisuje się także wielu gatunkom zwierząt, nie tylko ludziom), nie jest w stanie wymyślić innego zmyślonego przyjaciela, o czym dowiadujemy się, gdy Bloo prosi Maksa, żeby mu kogoś wymyślił. Pierwszych zmyślonych przyjaciół wymyślonych przez bardzo małe dzieci, które nie są zbyt kreatywne, określa się mianem Bazgrołów. Nauka o zmyślonych przyjaciołach zwie się "wyobraźniologią" (termin wprowadzony został przez Adama i Douglasa). Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Wyobraźniologia